


Время медового месяца

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, uhhh most of this is sex sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Робб и Теон наконец-то вместе, и Теон, зная о чрезмерной застенчивости своего друга, ожидает, что в постели тот будет милым наивным девственником. Теон не представляет, насколько сильно ошибается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время медового месяца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Honeymoon Phase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827433) by [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite). 



> **Примечание автора** : Написано для ПЛиО кинк-фест по заявке: "Робб и Теон наконец-то стали парой, и Теон уверен, что Робб — милый застенчивый девственник, который приходит в ужас от одной мысли, что можно заниматься сексом при включенном свете. Теон даже не подозревает, что на самом деле Робб — доминант и обожает "грязные игры" в постели. Также он необуздан и очень горяч".  
> Автор едва не назвал фанфик "На людях юный лорд, в постели — дикарь с гор" (lordling in the streets, wildling between the sheets), но решил, что это будет перебор. 
> 
> **Примечание переводчика** : Более чем на девяносто процентов этот фанфик состоит из постельных сцен, графичного порно, кинков и всего, что с этим связано. Иногда по прихоти автора сбивается последовательность событий. 
> 
> Огромное спасибо моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)

— Нууу… это значит «да»?

Теон перегибается через стол и стягивает с тарелки Робба ломтик хрустящего картофеля. Он лениво вертит его в пальцах, наблюдая за своим лучшим другом, чьи глаза не поднимаются выше стакана с пепси. Робб вдруг вспыхивает, словно лампочка, — краснота заливает его шею, ползет вверх на лицо и наполняет ярким румянцем медную щетину так, что щеки полыхают алым. Теон еле сдерживает смех — Робба всегда так легко вогнать в краску. Господи, как же это ему не идет! Он напоминает огромную бутылку с кетчупом. Правда, довольно симпатичную. 

— Ага… это было «да», — наконец-то выдавливает из себя Робб.

Он вскидывает голову и смотрит в глаза Теону, а потом на миг оскаливает зубы в усмешке. Она почему-то выглядит одновременно и застенчивой, и хищной.

— Думаю, что теперь я действительно твой бойфренд, да.

Теон закатывает глаза и шутливо стонет, чтобы скрыть от Робба, как он наслаждается звучанием слова «бойфренд» из его уст. Он всегда избегал серьезных отношений и всяких ярлыков, связанных с ними, но сейчас ему это нравится. О Господи! 

— Ага, хорошо… Ну давай, Старк! — Теон щелчком отправляет в рот украденный ломтик и тащит с тарелки Робба еще несколько, для ровного счета. — Доедай остатки и поторапливайся! Через час мы должны быть на концерте, и ты, наверное, сперва хочешь покрасоваться со мной перед входом, держась за ручки, и все такое?

— Подержаться за ручки после того, как ты при всех продекламируешь свои сопливые любовные стишки? — парирует Робб. 

Теон собирается сострить в ответ, но в это время Робб ловко забрасывает в рот кусочек рыбы и возникает нежданная пауза, которая через мгновение взрывается оглушительным хохотом. Они смеются до тех пор, пока в горле Теона не застревает крошка от чипса. Робб торопливо огибает стол и хлопает Теона по спине. 

— Ничего себе… — сипит Теон, допивая воду под взволнованным взглядом Робба. — Прежде чем попытаться прибить, мог бы поцеловать для начала.

— Ого! — беспокойство Робба исчезает, сменившись обычным застенчиво-шаловливым настроем. 

Он закусывает нижнюю губу — как всегда делал с семилетнего возраста. 

— Я думал, тебе не нравятся всякие телячьи нежности на публике, но хорошо, буду иметь в виду…

Теон действительно не одобряет прилюдные телячьи нежности, но сейчас он настолько занят изучением губ Робба — они такие красные и влажно поблескивают, — что совершенно не осознает происходящего вокруг. Внезапно Теон понимает, что среди белого дня, на ланче в закусочной Винтерфелла, целует взасос своего лучшего друга, запустив одну руку в его волосы, а другой — крепко прижимая к себе. 

На свете нет ничего прекраснее, и в этот чудесный момент не стоит думать ни о чем другом. 

***

После того, как они сообщили новость всем родственникам и друзьям, а также после того, как прошла первая волна эйфории, Теон морально готов к тому, чтобы выждать время и не торопить события. Он знает Робба большую часть жизни — у того было три романа с девушками, но все любовные связи длились недолго, и Робб расстался с подругами, сохранив приятельские отношения. Потом была еще одна девица, которая морочила ему голову все летние каникулы после первого курса в университете. Робб мало рассказывал о своих девушках, и обычно, когда Теон начинал трепаться с ним о сексе, их беседа сводилась к монологу Теона, который хвастался своими многочисленными победами (чрезмерно многочисленными, если принимать на веру все его россказни). Робб не был ханжой или моралистом, но Нед Старк воспитывал его в строгости и прививал традиционные взгляды на любовные отношения. Поэтому Теон полагает, что ему придется осторожно ломать барьеры, поскольку Робб пока не готов к сексу с парнем. 

Это совсем не смущает и не раздражает Теона. Наоборот, он очень счастлив и не хочет спешить. Робб не просто его очередная девушка на одну ночь или какой-то посторонний парень. Робб его самый лучший друг. Друг, который привычно делил свой ланч с Теоном, когда Бейлон забывал про сэндвичи сына или просто ленился сделать их. Друг, который убедил Теона, что он должен учиться в университете и достоин получить стипендию. Друг, которому хватило одного взгляда на сломанные пальцы Теона, чтобы немедленно умчаться в больничный холл и расквасить Рамси нос. 

Теон привык немедленно тащить в постель любого понравившегося партнера, но Робб — совсем другое дело. Теон собирается покончить с этой секс-каруселью. Робб станет для него единственным. И никого другого больше никогда не будет. 

Ради Робба он готов несколько месяцев придерживаться целибата, а потом обуздывать свои желания, чтобы следующие недели осторожно вести Робба от неторопливого чувственного секса в темноте под простынями — когда руки смущенного неопытного любовника стыдливо перехватывают, сдерживают и останавливают, — до ненасытных оргий где угодно в любое время суток. 

Сейчас для Теона и Робба наступило время медового месяца.

***

Три недели спустя. Теон саркастически смеется над собой. Скромный девственник, ага.

***

— Господи, блин… Робб… Пожалуйста, Робб, я… еб твою мать! 

У Робба есть специальная штуковина для связывания. Ничего особенно сложного, и Теон уверен, что без проблем сумеет при желании освободиться из пут, но не пытается это сделать. Напротив, он разводит ноги шире и обхватывает пальцами металлическую решетку изголовья кровати, ощущая, как шелк перекручивается на запястьях, оставляя следы на коже.

Робб покусывает его ляжки, то ли смеясь, то ли рыча, и щетина царапает чувствительную кожу, когда он снова и снова впивается во внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Его язык не спеша облизывает яйца Теона, а потом, надавливая сильнее, начинает спускаться вниз к сомкнутому отверстию. Дыхание Теона начинает сбиваться — теплый влажный язык обводит его анус, непристойно щекоча и время от времени чуть проникая кончиком внутрь, словно поддразнивая. Теон знает, насколько смешно выглядят со стороны его пришептывания и мольбы, но ему все равно. Сейчас для него важно лишь одно — чтобы Робб не прекращал свои ласки. 

Робб спускается ниже, скользя ладонями под ягодицы Теона, и немного приподнимает его, а потом просовывает мокрый тугой язык глубоко внутрь. Теон резко вскрикивает, выгибаясь. Его член стоит колом. Он подтекает, качается над животом, двигаясь в воздухе, словно пытается трахнуть пустоту. Однако Робб не позволяет Теону даже этих движений. Он отвешивает ему оплеуху — такую сильную, что слезы непроизвольно брызжут из глаз, — и резко опускает вниз его бедра. 

Робб с силой проводит языком прямо по краям входа, и слезы Теона мгновенно высыхают.

— Ох, блин… 

Чем больше он сопротивляется, тем сильнее затягиваются ленты на его запястьях и нарастает сладкая дрожь, которая пробегает вниз и вверх по его ногам, отдавая прямо в член. Теон настолько возбужден, что едва может удержать в голове хотя бы одну мысль, кроме предвкушаемого ожидания: сейчас Робб начнет целовать его член от основания до головки и, достигнув ее, разом заглотит все целиком. Однако воображаемая картина не спешит воплощаться в реальности, а мысли об этом только осложняют положение. Робб орудует языком в его промежности, попеременно то усиливая, то ослабляя давление — от еле заметного касания до почти болезненного нажатия, и Теон глушит в груди стоны, потрясенный открытием — как же это сладко! Он корчится, ощущая, как брызги слюны слетают с губ и капают на кровать, образуя мокрое пятно. 

Робб захватывает ртом одно из его яичек. Член снова вскакивает, мелко дрожа, и Теон думает, что через мгновение просто-напросто вырубится в обмороке.

— Робб, п-п-прошуу… — скулит он, жмуря слезящиеся глаза, не заботясь о том, как звучит его срывающийся голос. — Ну хотя бы прикоснись ко мне, б-блядь, пожалуйста, ну дотронься до меня! 

И смех, и грех.

— Я уже трогаю тебя, — хрипло отвечает Робб. 

Подчеркивая свои слова, он снова обводит языком анус Теона. 

— Видишь?

— Ёб… — у Теона плывет голова, он ничего не соображает и может только умолять.— Мой хер, возьми мой хер, пожалуйста, Робб, ну пожалуйста! 

В ответ он слышит смешок, непристойно сочный и диковатый. Смех урчит прямо в промежности Теона, и тот начинает мелко трястись. «Наивный скромник» — как вообще он мог так думать о парне, что сейчас находится между его ног?! 

Одним быстрым движением Робб подается наверх, целует шею Теона и впивается в кожу у сонной артерии. Его колени фиксируют талию Теона с обеих сторон, и близость Робба почти осязаема, однако он по-прежнему не прикасается к члену Теона. 

Теон стонет, пытаясь поднять бедра и позволить своему ноющему члену хотя бы дотронуться до Робба — живота, ног, задницы, яичек, ну хотя бы до чего-нибудь, но Робб опережает все его движения. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя? — спрашивает Робб, проходя языком по выемке между ключицами. Низкий голос обволакивает голову, как темный дым. 

Теон крутит запястьями и чувствует, как шелковые ленты впиваются в них все сильнее. Кровь приливает к шее и лицу.

— Д-д-да… пожалуйста, черт, ты хренов ублю… пожалуйста, я… 

— Мне нужно что-то взять, так? Потрогать? — Робб легко перекатывается через него, словно летний ветерок. 

Он не торопится, как будто у них впереди целая вечность. Теон кивает головой, его ресницы намокли от слез.

— Скажи мне!

— Мой хер, возьми его, возьми мой хер, я больше не могу… ну пожалуйста, Робб, я не выдержу… блядь!

— Ты хочешь кончить?

— Да-да-да-да-да, прошу, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, пожалуйста…

Сейчас Теон может только лепетать и трясти головой с мокрыми щеками. Он ощущает, как губы Робба, прижатые к его шее, растягиваются в ухмылке. Затем Робб поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза Теона. Радужки у Робба ярко-синего цвета — такого глубокого, что кажется, будто в них вспыхивают темные искорки. Кончики его пальцев, поглаживающие грудь Теона, очень горячие. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе кончить? — рокочущим шепотом спрашивает он снова, запечатлевая несколько легких поцелуев на лбу и щеке Теона. 

Эти нежные целомудренные прикосновения настолько не вяжутся с неистовым желанием, которое распирает пах Теона, что его глаза снова наполняются слезами. 

— Да… да… пожалуйста да, Робб, — слабо стонет он, снова толкаясь в воздух.

Какой же у него сейчас лютый стояк… Взгляд Робба, кажется, немного смягчается, и рука, лежащая на груди Теона, начинает спускаться вниз, и вниз, и вниз, легко скользя по ребрам… доходит до пупка…

…а затем поднимается вверх к соску, хватает и скручивает его в жестком щипке. 

— Нет, — нежно шепчет Робб.

Теон захлебывается всхлипом и внезапно кончает, разбрызгивая сперму по груди. 

Робб улыбается, глядя на него. Когда он наконец-то обхватывает чувствительный до режущей боли член, начинает поглаживать и дрочить, это очень мучительно, но в то же время столь горячо и сладко, что Теон глушит в горле крик. Он молотит ногами по кровати и выкручивает связанные руки, издавая нелепые отрывистые звуки. 

Он слышит, как Робб что-то успокаивающе шепчет в такт последним движениям затухающего оргазма, словно убаюкивая. Он чувствует, как пальцы Робба быстро распутывают узлы на его запястьях. 

Руки Теона безвольно падают по бокам. Когда Робб приникает к его губам, он вяло возвращает поцелуй. Теон чувствует себя, словно бескостное желе, будто под кайфом. Робб медленно отстраняется и растягивает губы в оскале, как волк — хищно и опасно. Эта волчья улыбка мгновенно отрезвляет Теона. 

— Я еще не закончил с тобой, — многообещающе говорит Робб.

***

Робб сказал правду. 

Он дает Теону несколько минут, чтобы тот пришел в себя, а затем приказывает ему встать спиной к стене. Теон подчиняется, его ноги дрожат, а член реагирует на командные нотки в голосе Робба.  
В тумбочке у кровати лежат лубрикант и презервативы. Робб берет их, не отрывая взгляда от Теона, надевает кондом и выдавливает смазку на член. В его глазах явственно читается многообещающее выражение — нежное, но в то же время властное. Он словно говорит этим взглядом Теону «сейчас я буду трахать тебя». 

Когда Робб медленно подходит к Теону, тот подается навстречу, отрывая ладони от стены.

— Раскройся! — отрывисто приказывает Робб, и Теон подчиняется с таким рвением, что когда он будет позже вспоминать об этом, щеки заполыхают от стыда. 

Его колени расходятся, и блестящие от смазки пальцы Робба начинают медленно скользить в промежности, разминая уже увлажненный вход. Теон матерится и вцепляется в плечи Робба. В пробном толчке в него погружается сразу два пальца, и Теон втягивает воздух с шипением. Пока Робб растягивает его, бедра Теона непроизвольно двигаются вверх и вниз. 

— Дааааа… — бездумно стонет Теон и, когда Робб целует его, наклонив голову, жадно раскрывает рот.  
Языки сплетаются в глубоком поцелуе, Теон зарывается пальцами в медно-красные кудри, нежно перебирает пряди. Робб рычит и наваливается на Теона, чья спина уже плотно прижата к стене. К двум пальцам внутри Теона присоединяется еще один, и Робб начинает грубо всаживать их, меняя наклон при каждом толчке. Теон снова стонет и откидывает голову назад. Затылок громко стукается об стенку, и вдруг Теона осеняет. Старки переехали сюда около года назад, и он не так хорошо знает расположение комнат, как в прежнем доме. Но он уверен, что…

— Старк, — начинает он, прерывисто переводя дыхание. — А комната твоих родителей случайно не…

— Они, скорее всего, сейчас в гостиной, — вскользь прерывает его Робб, целуя в шею. — Но да, они прямо над нами.

Теон чувствует, как напрягается его тело в руках Робба и как снова поднимается член, набухая и распрямляясь.

— Скорее всего, — бормочет Теон, вращая бедрами. — И Сноу… и твои сестры… 

— Да, их комнаты тоже на первом этаже, — Робб внезапно закручивает пальцы внутри Теона, заставляя его всхлипнуть. — А Джон почти что сосед, нас разделяет только ванная.

Голос Робба звучит так, словно для него это не имеет никакого значения, однако его выдает яркий блеск глаз — дразнящий и шальной. Теон поднимает бровь, однако серьезное выражение лица сохраняется всего на миг — Робб задевает его простату, и глаза Теона уходят под лоб, а ноздри раздуваются в глубоком вдохе. 

Когда дыхание немного восстанавливается, Теон шепчет:

— Сдается мне, что кое-кто хочет ошарашить своих родственничков по полной программе!

Робб не пропускает реплику мимо ушей. Свободной рукой он оттаскивает Теона от стены, и награждает таким обжигающим шлепком по заднице, что Теон сипло кричит. Блядь!

— Неверная мысль, — парирует Робб, зарываясь носом в шею Теона. — Просто кое-кому следует выучиться вести себя тихо! 

Он снова сгибает пальцы внутри Теона и затем резко вытаскивает наружу, заставляя того захлебнуться воздухом. Теон на пару лет старше и выше Робба на несколько сантиметров, но Робб лучше физически развит. На его плечах и предплечьях бугрятся мускулы. Они сейчас напряжены, потому что Робб обхватил бедра Теона и приподнял его, оторвав от пола. Он прижимает его к стене, поддерживая на руках. 

Ноги Теона, похоже, живут собственной жизнью — они непроизвольно обвивают бедра Робба и сцепляются где-то чуть ниже его колен. Теон ощущает круглую головку члена, которая давит ему в промежность. 

— Блин, — бормочет Теон, чуть подаваясь вниз. 

Робб медленно приподнимает его бедра, и под прикрытыми веками Теона словно пробегают огненные вспышки.

— Это то, что ты хочешь? Скажи мне! — властно приказывает Робб. 

Его голос мягок, но в нем отчетливо звучат стальные нотки, заставляющие Теона обмирать от слабости и желания подчиниться. Он сцепляет руки вокруг шеи Робба. Каждый мускул его тела напряжен. Теон слышит свое сбивчивое дыхание и ощущает неровный ритм бешено колотящегося сердца.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — выдыхает он. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня!

Последние крохи стыдливости давно покинули его. Робб пристально смотрит в глаза Теона и, помогая себе рукой, проскальзывает в него медленным и долгим движением. Кусая губу, Теон насаживается на Робба, зарываясь губами в его шею. Он стонет в поцелуе, и влажная кожа Робба словно впитывает этот звук. 

Теон чувствует внизу постепенное распирание и жжение, это заставляет его скривиться от боли. Робб облизывает его шею, а затем Теон чувствует, как рука Робба захватывает в горсть его волосы и властно оттягивает голову.

Теон полностью теряет над собой контроль. 

— Даа… Так-то лучше. Смотри на меня, — говорит Робб. 

Его руки спускаются под ягодицы Теона, он приподнимает его и снова входит так резко, что Теон кричит и с громким стуком бьется головой об стену. За это он получает сильную пощечину, и его привставший член немедленно затвердевает. 

— Теперь дрочи себе, — шепчет Робб. 

Он наклоняется и целует его. Теону не нужно повторять дважды. Он обхватывает член и начинает быстро двигать сомкнутым кулаком. Они целуются, и Теон постанывает при этом. 

Пальцы Робба впиваются в его бедра до синяков, но это сладкая боль. Робб прижимает Теона к стене, удерживая на руках, и трахает снизу вверх резкими толчками, с каждой секундой все быстрее и жестче. Урча, Робб вгрызается в его рот, щетина грубо царапает щеки и подбородок Теона. 

Каждое движение Робба сотрясает все тело Теона, и член в его руке вскоре становится таким твердым и напряженным, что тот понимает — развязка не за горами. Робб встряхивает головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица. Он смотрит в глаза Теона и ускоряется, его короткие неглубокие проникновения позволяют головке члена толкаться прямо в простату. 

— О боже…боже… о боже, трахай меня, Робб, дааа, давай, трахай меня, прошу…

Глаза Теона снова полны слез, его мозг не успевает обрабатывать поступающие сигналы — все слишком быстро, горячо и невыразимо приятно. Вне его воли тело начинает волнообразно извиваться в такт движениям Робба. 

Он трясется, и Робб облизывает губы.

— Ты собираешься кончить? — спрашивает он. Его глаза темнеют. 

Теон беспомощно кивает в надежде, что Робб не будет заставлять его убирать руку — не сейчас, когда он так близок, не сейчас, когда член Робба так охрененно хорошо двигается в нем. 

Робб вдруг опускает его на ноги (и, если бы не стена, Теон непременно бы упал), выходит из него, поворачивает спиной и вновь проникает внутрь. Теон, уткнувшись в собственное предплечье, заглушает крик, рвущийся из горла. Секундой позже, когда Робб начинает трахать его быстрыми глубокими толчками, хлопая бедрами по влажным от пота ягодицам, всхлипы Теона превращаются в учащенные отрывистые выдохи. 

Жар разгорается в его груди, и разум настолько затуманен, что в голове не остается ни одной мысли, лишь чувственные ощущения — пальцы Робба, стискивающие бедра; член Робба, распирающий его изнутри; собственные пальцы, которые беспорядочно сжимают, поглаживают и подергивают головку. Вся нижняя часть тела Теона словно пульсирует сладкими вспышками, и, судя по всему, очень скоро он достигнет своего пика. Робб прикусывает его ухо, приглушенно рыча, и когда Теон кончает, то вынужден стиснуть зубы изо всех сил, чтобы удержаться от крика. Его тело словно омывают белые блаженные волны, и он изливается прямо на стену, остервенело дергая себя за член.

— Оххх, ййййййооооооо… — причитает Теон.

Тело дрожит, тонкие иголочки покалывают его с ног до головы, и Теон чувствует, как непроизвольно подкашиваются колени. Несколько секунд он смотрит на брызги спермы, растекающиеся по стене, и отвлеченно думает — заставит ли его потом Робб оттирать эти пятна языком, а затем получает тычок в спину и оказывается у кровати на четвереньках. 

Робб опускается на колени и пристраивается сзади, а Теон стонет: «О Господи…», потому что каждый его нерв искрит, словно оголенный провод, а до члена невозможно дотронуться. Он уверен — что бы ни сделал сейчас с ним Робб, у него определенно не встанет. Никак не встанет.  
Но Робб входит в него и вжимает лицом в матрас, схватив за волосы. Его член набухший и твердый, он двигается внутри Теона, постепенно ускоряясь. Робб поглаживает свободной рукой его спину от шеи до ягодиц, и в голове Теона словно происходит короткое замыкание, он начинает тереться пахом об матрас. 

Он думает «ОК». 

Один сухой оргазм, возможно, не убьет его. 

***

Однако кажется, он все-таки едва не умер.

Теон просыпается от яркого солнца, которое бьет в окна и светит прямо ему в лицо. Место на кровати рядом с ним пустует, хотя постельное белье скомкано. Теон лежит на влажных от пота и спермы простынях. Он пытается потянуться и вздрагивает от тянущей боли во всем теле. Теон решает еще немного подремать и закрывает глаза. 

До него доносятся приглушенные голоса из коридора: Робб благодарит мать за то, что та позволила им остаться переночевать, пока его собственная квартира находится на дезинсекционной обработке. Теону страшно думать о том, что, если он сейчас так отчетливо слышит слова Робба, значит, любой человек, оказавшийся прошлой ночью в коридоре, мог услышать во всей красе звуки их постельных забав. 

Пытаясь отвлечься, он начинает представлять себя в роли супермена и приказывает солнцу немедленно спрятаться за тучи.

Однако воображаемой суперсилы оказывается недостаточно, поэтому Теон нехотя заставляет себя встать с постели и плетется к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы. Он слышит разнообразные звуки, доносящиеся снизу: заводятся моторы автомобилей, завершаются утренние шутливые перебранки и вдогонку каждому выходящему из дома Старку летят напоминания. Теону знаком этот шум — обычное будничное утро в доме Старков. Теон надевает трусы, прихватывает чистое полотенце из шкафа Робба и, еле волоча ноги, бредет в ванную. 

К тому времени, когда он после душа возвращается обратно в комнату, одетый в те же трусы, в доме становится тихо. 

Сладкая боль покалывает тело Теона — приятная тягучая боль после восхитительного секса. Теон падает в постель Робба лицом вниз и вдыхает запах их тел, впитавшийся во влажные смятые простыни. Он думает о том, как хорошо было бы лежать здесь целую вечность. 

Он настолько глубоко погружен в свои мысли, что замечает возвращение Робба только по звуку захлопнувшейся за ним двери. Теон переворачивается. Его друг одет в шорты и майку. Он, словно оголодавший волк, отрывает зубами большие куски от горячей булочки. Покончив с завтраком, Робб поочередно облизывает пальцы, блестящие от масла и крема. Это нелепое зрелище почему-то заставляет член Теона привстать. 

— Кто тебе сказал, что можно одеваться? — спрашивает Робб вместо приветствия, кивая подбородком на трусы Теона. 

Тот смотрит на них, а потом поднимает глаза на Робба.

***

Десять минут спустя он кончает с криком, сжимая ногами голову Робба. Спутанные рыжие пряди щекочут промежность и задницу Теона, они заставляют все его мускулы непрерывно сокращаться, по телу пробегают то ледяные мурашки, то теплые огоньки. Через четверть часа Теон кончает еще раз. Его влажные глаза полны истомы и мольбы — Робб трахает его пальцами, и Теон содрогается в оргазме, разбрызгивая сперму узкими струйками по своей груди.

— О боже, ох блядь, о боже, — бормочет он снова и снова, быстро двигая ягодицами навстречу пальцам Робба. 

Он чувствует себя, словно тряпичная кукла. «О боже-боже-боже…»

Смех Робба обжигает, как и его разгоряченное тело. Он целует грудь Теона, поднимаясь снизу вверх, и слизывает капли спермы, смешавшиеся с потом. Когда Робб достигает губ Теона, тот чувствует горьковато-соленый вкус. 

Теон раскрывает рот и обводит языком изогнувшиеся в улыбке губы Робба. 

— Это то, чего ты хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Скорее всего, потом его тело вряд ли скажет «спасибо», но это именно то, чего он хочет. Хочет отчаянно и страстно. 

Но Теон всего лишь произносит:

— Это был твой самый наитупейший вопрос, или… это был твой самый наитупейший вопрос? 

За свою дерзость он получает шлепок тремя сомкнутыми пальцами по подбородку. Теон уверен, что это именно те пальцы, которые минуту назад двигались внутри него, и это очень возбуждает. Да поможет ему Бог!

— Я рассчитывал получить от твоего рта кое-что другое, — предупреждает Робб. 

Он подтягивается вверх, и голова Теона оказывается между его колен. Теон пытается облапить нависшие ягодицы, но Робб легко перехватывает одной рукой его запястья, а другой — прижимает свой член к губам Теона.

— Давай, открывай рот и принимайся за работу!

Член Робба набухает во рту привычной тяжестью. Теон, постанывая, ласкает его именно так, как любит Робб — чередуя нежные посасывания и волнообразные движения языка. Его руки скованы, словно в тисках, и он может лишь двигать головой. Это становится все труднее, по мере того, как удлиняется и разбухает член Робба между его губ. Теон откидывается, тяжело дыша, и втягивает ноздрями запах Робба. 

Робб улыбается, проводит по щеке Теона костяшками пальцев, и на мгновение его глаза наполняются нежностью. Теон улыбается в ответ и обхватывает губами головку члена.

Затем Робб давит большим пальцем на его подбородок, заставляя рот раскрыться шире, и погружает член вглубь почти целиком.

Теон задыхается, его горло сжимается от нехватки воздуха, но Робб быстро вытаскивает член и дает ему возможность вдохнуть. Тот стонет от ощущения внезапной пустоты, а затем с пылом вновь принимает член, который начинает быстро двигаться. Теон приглушенно мычит. Он не может пошевелиться, да и не хочет этого, он намерен и дальше безвольно лежать на подушке, позволив Роббу держать его за подбородок и трахать в рот.

Наконец Робб вынимает мокрый член из его рта и направляется за кондомом и лубрикантом. Теон тяжело дышит, раскинув ноги в ожидании. Робб раздвигает его бедра еще шире — так, что они почти соприкасаются с боками и растянутые мышцы на внутренней стороне болезненно ноют. Робб подготавливает Теона, покрывая его лицо короткими жесткими поцелуями. Скользкие пальцы разминают анус, все еще хранящий следы прежней смазки, как внутри, так и снаружи.

— А теперь проси меня! — вдруг говорит Робб, и командные нотки рокочут в его низком голосе, заставляя Теона содрогнуться от желания.

Робб водит членом по раскрытой промежности, вниз и вверх, и Теон извивается под ним. Он смотрит в темно-синие глаза Робба, его дыхание учащается.

— Трахни меня, Робб, пожалуйста, ну давай, боже, я так хочу тебя — выеби меняяааааа….

Робб неожиданно резко входит в него, Теон хнычет и трясется от боли. Вдруг до него доходит, что внутри все ныло задолго до этого проникновения, однако болезненные ощущения сменяются чувством наполненности, и, твою мать, как же это приятно! Теон лежит, опираясь на локти, и наблюдает, как Робб оттягивается назад, двигаясь с мучительной неторопливостью. Его руки скользят по бедрам Теона вверх и вниз, широко разводя их в стороны.

Робб откидывает голову, чтобы убрать упавшие на глаза пряди волос. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу и в упор глядит на Теона, продолжая сжимать его бедра. 

— О Господи, Робб, — стонет Теон. 

Его руки безвольно раскинуты на кровати, ягодицы шлепают по простыне. Он совершенно размяк и даже не двигается, однако когда Робб осторожно задевает его простату несколько раз подряд, Теон не может сдержать протяжные всхлипы. 

Робб обхватывает Теона за талию и приподнимает; Теон стонет все чаще и громче; Робб постепенно начинает ускорять темп — и все это время они, не отрываясь, смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

Они словно оказались в теплом кожаном коконе, и все внешние звуки доносятся отдаленным эхом. Грудь и мускулистые руки Робба поблескивают от пота. Сведя брови и почти полностью втянув в рот нижнюю губу, он трахает Теона быстрыми толчками, держа его бедра на весу. Лицо Робба сосредоточено, но выражает явное удовольствие. Обессиленный Теон подносит пальцы к его губам, и тот закрывает глаза, целуя их кончики.

— Ох, Теон, — бормочет он, двигая бедрами. — Теон, Теон, Теон… 

Робб наклоняется и начинает целовать его лицо и шею. Теон раскидывает ноги шире, впуская его в себя еще глубже. Робб вталкивается до предела, и Теон кричит, ощущая горячую пульсацию, которая распространяется от низа живота по всему телу. Зажмурив глаза, он жадно целует Робба, заглатывая его стоны, — и тот, сотрясаясь, кончает с потоком бессвязных ругательств. 

Однако он не прекращает двигаться до тех пор, пока стоны Теона не смешиваются с его собственными.

***

Он заблуждался насчет темперамента Робба, но, по правде говоря, это была самая восхитительная ошибка в его жизни.

***

— Господи Иисусе, — восклицает Теон после очередной мягкой судороги. 

Он закидывает руку на грудь Робба и пытается отдышаться. Его задница сладко ноет, и Теон абсолютно уверен, что последний оргазм случился сам по себе.

— И кто тебя выучил всей этой хрени?

Робб снимает презерватив. Отвернувшись, он завязывает его узлом и бросает в мусорное ведро, и Теон видит, как шею Робба заливает краска — снизу вверх, как обычно.

— Никто, — бормочет Робб, укладываясь бок о бок с Теоном, согревая его разгоряченным телом. 

Его голос звучит смущенно, стальные командные нотки исчезли:

— Если честно, я и сам не знал, что способен на такое.

Теон фыркает.

— Да неужели… после того, как ты меня выебал, да еще таким образом…

Робб слегка бьет его по руке, а затем взволнованно смотрит, зажевывая нижнюю губу.

— Разве тебе не…

— Старк, я тебя умоляю, — Теон, приподнявшись на локте, проводит ладонью вверх и вниз по груди Робба. — Если бы я кончил еще сильнее, то просто разлетелся бы вдребезги. Да, мне понравилось. Даже более чем. 

И это еще мягко сказано. Стоило только Роббу отдать приказ или просто посмотреть, призывая к повиновению, Теон начинал извиваться в экстазе, кричать и умолять. Память об этом еще очень свежа. Судя по смущенному виду Робба, он тоже хорошо помнит эти моменты и не знает, куда девать глаза — к нему вновь вернулась прежняя застенчивость. 

— Хорошо… хорошо. Значит, ты бы хотел…

— Проделать это снова? Блядь, ну конечно же! И желательно почаще… Если ты переживаешь, что мне не понравились эти игры, немедленно прекращай маяться херней.

Робб кивает. Вроде бы он немного успокоился, но все еще выглядит немного неуверенным.

— Я просто не хочу быть похожим на… 

На этот раз Теон не перебивает его, а заставляет замолчать поцелуем. Горьковато-соленый вкус спермы все еще сохранился на его губах. Прикосновение языка заставляет Робба задрожать, он робко придвигается ближе, и Теон одобрительно мычит. Трепещущий Робб знаком ему и любим — он знает, как обращаться с этим застенчивым здоровяком. 

— Ты и не будешь, — обещает Теон, оторвавшись от его губ. — Ты никогда им не станешь. 

Он понимает, почему Робб переживает из-за этого. Теон никогда не рассказывал в подробностях, что происходило между ним и тем садистом-ублюдком. Он и не собирается делиться этой мерзостью, по крайней мере, не в ближайшее время. Не нужно обременять этим Робба или кого-нибудь еще. Вся грязь осталась в прошлом, а каждая секунда с Роббом обещает прекрасное будущее.

Робб продолжает покусывать нижнюю губу, затем его глаза проясняются. Он тянется к Теону и легко целует его.

— Ты ведь скажешь мне? Если я когда-нибудь перейду черту…

— Да-да-да, я скажу тебе, — Теон закатывает глаза со страдальческой миной. — Я сплю со Старком или со своей нянечкой? 

И это срабатывает, словно волшебные чары, — в глазах Робба мгновенно загорается голодный волчий блеск. Он садится верхом на Теона и накрывает его лицо ладонями. Он целует его до синяков, облизывая красные выемки — отпечатки своих пальцев на нежной коже. Их грудные клетки тесно прижаты друг к другу, и Теон ощущает бешеное сердцебиение Робба.

— Ты, Грейджой, — медленно произносит он, и синие глаза искрятся теплотой, — только что напросился на порку.

Теон ухмыляется. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не попросить выпороть его прямо сейчас. 

***

Перезвон дверного колокольчика смешивается с извинениями Робба — те начинают литься сплошным потоком задолго до того, как они оба, немного раздраженные, спускаются вниз и входят в комнату, где их дожидаются Санса и Маргери. Девушки уже сидят за накрытым столом и едят из одной тарелки. Робб усаживается на стул, не прекращая оправдываться.

— …и потом этот вот забыл заправить свой минивэн, и нам пришлось остаться ночевать, потому что не было бензина, и… простите.

Он смущенно потирает затылок. Его сестра отмахивается от извинений и приветливо улыбается Теону, а Маргери медленно усмехается, глядя на них поверх поднятой вилки.

— Если вы двое хоть один еще раз заставите нас ждать, мы будем звать вас Фреями, — говорит Маргери.

— Два раза, — выторговывает Теон.

— Но я понимаю, честно, я понимаю, — продолжает она, словно Теон вообще не произнес ни звука. 

Маргери перебрасывает свои каштановые кудри через плечо и шаловливо смотрит сквозь длинные ресницы:

— Этим утром нам тоже пришлось «вернуться, потому что забыли заправиться», но мы хотя бы к ланчу пришли вовремя. 

Поеживаясь в накинутом на плечи пиджаке, Теон наблюдает за Роббом — парень, который меньше часа назад трахал его в рот, сидя на груди, а потом обкончал ему все лицо, — начинает краснеть, как первоклашка. Господи Иисусе. Теон удивлялся бы еще больше, не знай он Робба с самого детства. Несмотря ни на что, Робб не может побороть свою застенчивость.

— Ой, оставь их в покое, — раздраженно бросает Санса, заметив, как густо краснеет Робб. 

На ее щеках тоже расцветает яркий румянец. 

— Ага, оставь их в покое, — соглашается Робб. Его лицо пунцовеет пуще прежнего.

Теон молча крадет из его тарелки картофельный ломтик.

— Вспомни, мы были точно такими же, — продолжает Санса, мягко толкая Маргери локтем, — когда только начали встречаться! Ни на минуту не разлучались, все делали вместе, а Арья просто с ума сходила и вечно нам мешала. Я ведь тогда никак не могла досыта на тебя наглядеться!

— Не могла, в самом деле? — поддразнивает Маргери, и Санса целует ее в нос.

— Оставь наших влюбленных голубков в покое. Пусть побудут в своем мирке, полном иллюзий. Хоть мы и старая, скучная пара, давай не будем на них брюзжать.

Маргери выглядит удивленной, она попеременно смотрит то на Робба, то на Теона. Робб кивает, как будто соглашаясь с Сансой, и выглядит так, словно вот-вот снова вспыхнет красным. Теон пожимает плечами и крадет с тарелки еще один ломтик. 

— Да, Мардж, прекрасные иллюзии влюбленных. Ты же знаешь, на что это похоже, когда медовый месяц только начинается.


End file.
